1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to manufacturing systems and related manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturing machines have long been controlled by processors. Typically, these processors, and their related memory storage, contain one or more computer programs to control the operation of the machine. During “re-tooling” for a new product (or object), the processor must be reprogrammed to accommodate the new product. This reprogramming results in significant downtime and an increased risk of malfunction in future operations. Furthermore, the memory storage may be limited, thus limiting the variety of objects that the machine can manufacture.
Manufacturing machines are typically integrated into a broader manufacturing system. One example of such a system and a related method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,259 (the '259 patent) to Sandoval. The '259 patent discloses a method and system in which work orders to manufacture objects are received and stored in a database. Based on the work order, setpoints, including manufacturing process settings, are generated. The setpoints are then provided to a computerized manufacturing system, and therefore to the manufacturing machines, for manufacturing the objects. The system and method of the '259 patent do not provide for nor allow for the manufacture of a wide variety of objects.
There remains an opportunity to provide a system and method of manufacturing an object having greater flexibility in operating machines to allow for a wider variety of customized objects to be manufactured.